


Everything I do

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Cormoran does have kissable lips, Drunken Strike, F/M, Pining, Robin helps Cormoran home.....again!, Strike can kiss better than Matthew, Strike can't sing, Strike is a great kisser, by his own admission!, it doesn't stop him trying, loose lips caused by a few pints, one day...., polka dot boxer shorts, wrestling Strike into bed is a regular occurrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: This is nothing more than a little bit of drivel based on an image of a squiffy Strike lying on his bed, telling Robin that he's a brilliant kisser.Really there is nothing more to it than that!I have added a little whimsical delight of him taking advantage of his own turn of phrase to reference a classic from Bryan Adams......forgive me!Enjoy if you like drunk, cuddly Strike.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69





	Everything I do

“Don’t let me fall over, Rob’n…..I’ll never get back up,” Strike giggled like a boy as Robin shoved him forcefully into his flat.  
She had consumed a couple of glasses of wines, but Strike had been drinking throughout the day and apparently it had caught up with him.

“We really need to find a better system of surveillance on people in pubs…….you always offer….and this is always the outcome!” Robin huffed as she man handled the enormous galleon of a man through to his small bedroom.  
Fortunately once he was actually moving he was pretty easy to ‘steer’, but she had to make sure she let go of supporting him at the right moment so that he landed directly onto his bed…..from previous experience she knew he was unmovable from the floor!

“I got ‘im though….always do!.....Always count on me!” he slurred, holding aloft his index finger as Robin gave his shoulder a gentle push to make him flop back against his pillows.

Robin gave a snigger as his face relaxed into an almost instant deep sleep, crumpled pout.  
“I know! Just like I can always depend on you to need my help getting you back home!”

Strike wrinkled his mouth into a sweet, ruffled lip smirk and whimpered gently as he felt Robin’s capable hands removing his boot.  
“And I y’am very grateful, Rob’n...you know that? Always very grateful...to you...and ev’ythin’ you do.”  
He then rather unexpectedly burst into a deeply tuneless, but loud version of the Bryan Adams classic Everything I do, I do it for you…..adding ‘Rob’n’ onto the end of the final line!

Robin herself couldn’t and didn’t want to stifle her laughter, so she giggled as she fetched a pint glass of water from the sink and plonked it, along with a couple of paracetamol, on the small bedside cabinet.

She perched on the side of his bed and gave a firm tug on his arm to encourage him to sit up, which he did, pouting and shaking his head.  
“Alrigh’, alrigh’....I can’t sing to say how much I y’am grateful for you, Rob’n...and I y’am….and i’s a shame I can’t show you,” he continued to garble, pliantly allowing her to wrestle his coat from one arm and then the other, huffing and falling back as she dragged it from under him, shoving on his hip roughly and rolling him in order to free the massive piece of sleeved cloth.

“Don’t squash my fags,” he grumbled before toppling back to lie flat on his back on the bed again.

He heard her footsteps moving first to, and then from the other room, where presumably she was hanging up his coat on the hook behind the door.

He growled as a resonant rumble in his chest.   
He’d spent the day trying to sip pints slowly, he'd even had a pint of orange squash at one point, and he had indeed managed to get images showing their mark engaged in seriously inappropriate behaviour with two women and a man over the course of the day.   
Robin had found him following her own day of surveillance on another mark and they’d shared several further drinks - or at least he had….she’d had her usual 2 glasses of white wine….lightweight!

But she was HIS lightweight!

He adored her….and feeling the way he did now; comfortable, loose tongued and vulnerable….well, he was apt to become rather maudlin and romantic.

“You should take your leg off,” Robin stated as she came back into the room and placed the washing up bowl from his sink beside the bed….just in case. 

Strike flopped his head to roughly face the fuzzy image of Robin he could see and smiled dreamily.  
“I can’t sing…..but….i’s a shame I can’t kiss you, Rob’n….t’show you how grateful I y’am….I’m a very good kisser…..i’s one of my skills….skillset!” and he attempted to tap his nose with his index finger and wink.   
He was partially successful.

Robin giggled and shook her head, exhaling a swift sigh.  
God, did he know the number of times in a day she ached to press her mouth against his moustache framed, slightly off centred lips?

He continued, “I am a very tender and thorough kisser, Rob’n. Not…..sloppy an’ wet...no, “ and he gave his head a firm shake for emphasis, “An’ not predictable!” He pronounced the final word with dredged up clarity and carefulness.

Robin raised her eyebrows, considering the new information.

Her mind was dragged back to that quick, unplanned caress of their lips outside the hospital which felt like so long ago.  
His lips had indeed been soft, and certainly unexpected in their tender intensity.

She inhaled and dragged her gaze back to the languid and sleepy form of Strike….he was clearly travelling mentally through some scenario in his head, narrating the odd line aloud,  
“Need to not rush.”  
“Take y’r time….let it d’velop.”  
“Learn the right pressure….an’ tease a bit!”

The final statement caused him to chuckle like a boy before he brandished his finger aloft again and directed it towards Robin’s once more seated form.  
“You know all about tha’.....teasing….always teasing me y’are!”

Robin gave a surprised and slightly affronted exhalation, “How? What do I do that’s teasing?”

He shook his head and tried to roll his eyes, “That grey skirt for starters….an’ the blue, [hic], blue blouse….s’very low cut you know?....an’ you do tha’,” he waved his hand as she licked her lips and formed them into a soft pout, “You do tha’ a lot...an’ i’s teasy.”

Something about his more than usually inebriated state made her feel braver than normal, “Why? I mean….why is it teasy?....And why are you, Mr Cormoran Blue Strike,” she prodded his shoulder with one finger, “why are you noticing?”

His glassy green eyes briefly found hers and his entire face softened, “Can’t help it….y’re beau’ful….an’ you have pretty hair……...an’ I’m a good kisser….even….now….when I’m a bit pissed [hic]…..i y’am a really decent kisser...better than that TOSSER ex husband of yours.” He shouted the word tosser as if trying to ensure that Matthew heard it, wherever he was!

Robin remained gazing at Strike’s puckered mouth and frowning brow.  
“You see...these,” and he jabbed at his lips, “Highly skilled….an’ made for kissin’....an’ they always want to kiss you Rob’n…..i’s such a shame you don’t fancy me.”

“Who says I don’t?” Robin remarked cheekily.

Cormoran either didn’t hear her, or ignored her comment and continued his rambling narration,  
“Need to stop myself….everyday….so hard….an’ I don’t mean stiffie,” he sniggered, “Although...yeah...that too,” and he continued giggling at his own joke as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared down at his odd feet - one sock covered, one booted. “Need to take my leg off…...need trousers off.”  
He began to fumble with his belt and flies with Robin regarding his slightly confused expression - this was a task he usually found simple and yet seemed remarkably difficult at present!

“I’ll let you…….I’ll go now,” Robin stated, and moved to leave.  
“NO!” Strike almost shouted, “No...you stay. Just le’me do this.”

He managed to wriggle his hips free from his trousers and pulled his full leg free before tackling his prosthesis; which despite being more complicated than his flies was seemingly easier for him to manage as a muscle memory.

Robin considered averting her eyes, but actually his boxers were quite decent in covering his most intimate regions - quite sweet that they featured small polka dots she thought - and the thick sock on his foot was just the right side of rumpled that, together with his slightly flexed toes inside it, he just looked ridiculously cute and helpless as he winced and wrestled his trousers and leg free and dropped them to the floor with a thud, mumbling a “Sorry,” towards the limb.

“Get in bed,” Robin ordered, tugging at his duvet and assisting him as he rolled and squirmed his way under the cover.

He gave a loud and extended growl of exhalation as he snuggled down in his bed and Robin settled the cover across him, her hand rubbing a firm circle against his hip as he rolled onto his side.

She ensured that his crutches were within reach of the bed.  
“Right….sleep for you….and I’ll see you on Monday,” she said, stroking once more across his hip and shoulder, and on a whim, continued to rub her thumb and palm across his cheek and lips.

He gave a rumbling and blissed out moan and pressed his lips against the pad of her thumb.  
“I will kiss you one of these days, Ellacott,” he purred, gazing up into her blue-grey eyes.

“And one of these days, Cormoran Strike, I’ll let you,” she grinned, making do with a blown purse of her lips towards his decidedly snug appearance.

Much as the thought of curling up behind his gloriously warm and cosy body looked preferable to braving the howling wind outside she considered that if his kisses were truly as good as he claimed she’d want him to be fully aware of them rather than being half cut!

And anyway, by the time she reached his front door and paused to reconsider the air was rudely interrupted by the thunderous sound of his snoring when lying flat on his back.

One of these days, she thought…...just not this one!


End file.
